


Tender Moments

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Caretaking, Dimity being a gentlelady, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Julie being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the Hubblestar Drabble Tree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd put my drabbles all in one place. Hope you enjoy :).

There were rules against using magic in front of nonmagical people and while Dimity wasn’t necessarily a stickler for them, she’d never broken one. She never really felt a reason to.

But now…

Julie’s eyes are so focused and her throw incredibly earnest that Dimity can’t help but ensure the wind blows just far enough to help her ball.

As the pyramid comes tumbling down, Julie squeals and turns with a smile that makes Dimity feel as if a swarm of butterflies have taken up permanent residence in her stomach.

“I won!”

Dimity winked. “Didn’t doubt you for a second.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dimity’s mind goes blank the minute Julie’s lips hit her cheek. They’re soft and the moment stretches. Dimity wonders if she should dare turn her head but sooner than she’d like, Julie pulls back.

Dimity shakes her head and clears her throat. “W-What did I do to deserve that?”

Julie winks. “It’s not every day I get to see Miss Hardbroom loose at a game of cards.” She holds up Dimity’s cloak. “Or that I’m saved from a cold front with something so warm. Did you enchant it?”

Dimity laughs. “No magic, just wool.”

Julie nods. “Impressive all the same.”


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching young magical minds had so many benefits and most days they were easier to remember. Some days, however, one has to break up too many fights and endure more than a few magical mishaps.

Dimity rubbed her arm and sighed, weariness heavy in her bones. Arcana circled Dimity’s ankles as she closed the door behind her. Dimity summoned some pain relieving salve, plopping into her armchair.

She opened the salve when her eyes caught a brightly colored package on the table. She leaned forward and lifted the box.

_ Heard you had a hard day. Hope this helps. _

_ ~J. H _ .


	4. Chapter 4

“Can’t you use your powers to do that,” Julie paused and huffed, “locomotor spell?”

Dimity suppressed a chuckle. “It’s a locator spell and no, I can’t, I used too much energy earlier. Didn’t Mildred say you had some sort of souting skills?”

Julie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. “I do but not the best sense of direction.”

Dimity settled next to her. “Lost then.” She glanced at a flower bush by her feet and picked something. “This one poisonous?”

“Don’t think so.”

Dimity put the flower behind Julie’s ear. “Perfect.”

Julie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re quite pretty like that.”

Julie furrowed her brow as she turned. “Like what?” She placed her pencil behind her ear.

Dimity bent to kiss Julie’s forehead and tapped the sketchbook. “Your drawing face all scrunched up.”

Julie shrugged. “My mother always said I looked like I’d eaten a sour lemon.”

“Hmm, well,” whispered Dimity, her breath sending glorious tingles under Julie’s skin, “I disagree.”

Julie closed her book. “I think I could take a break.”

“Last one to bed makes coffee in the morning.”

They both erupted in fits of giggles as they plopped down together in a tie.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let me,” whispers Julie. She gently takes the gauze from Dimity’s hands and begins to wrap Dimity’s knuckles.

“Thank you,” Dimity whispers back. There’s more she’d like to say. More about how she’s not used to being so well cared for.

Julie finishes in record time. Dimity reasons that with a daughter as accident prone as Mildred, Julie probably has enough experience for a lifetime. Dimity’s second thanks gets caught in her throat when Julie bestows a light kiss to Dimity’s hand.

Julie winks at her surprise. “Mum always said heals quicker this way. “

Dimity just nods and smiles back.


	7. Chapter 7

Julie furrowed her brow as she peered into the cauldron. “How do you manage to remember so much? I can barely remember what herbs go in my gran’s roast.”

Dimity chuckled as she threw something in. “My mum was a potions mistress.”

Julie nodded and sighed. “I can’t help thinking there’s more I coulda been teaching Mildred.”

Dimity offered Julie the tip of the ladle. “Why don’t you give it a go?”

Julie’s eyes widened. “You’re sure?”

Dimity nodded. As Julie started stirring, Dimity whispered, “you’re still teaching her, Julie. Just because it’s not witching, doesn’t make it less important.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Going already?”

Julie feels her heart leap to her throat as she turns. “Yes, I wished Gwen and Algernon well. I don’t really want to impose further.”

Soft music begins to play and Dimity extends a hand.

“Just this one?”

Julie nods and takes Dimity’s hand. She owes her this much at least. They remain quiet for a few moments before Julie whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Dimity’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes as she responds, “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does. Do you think, maybe, we can start again?”

Dimity tilts her head in consideration. “Let’s see how the dance goes first.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Your Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567303) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin)


End file.
